Stained Red
by A-Devil's-Child
Summary: Red. I'm sitting in my bathroom. A razor pressed to my hip. To feel the pain that was long forgotten. Pain. All I feel in sadness. I just want to forget everything. Regret. I just want it to end. Death. These are the words that are swimming threw my head. Insane.
1. Alone?

_**Chapter One: Alone**_

 _ **Maka's POV**_

They finally left. I'm alone in my house with nothing more to distract me from my miserable life. My parents consist of a drunk for a mom and a abusing dad who not only physical abuses me,but also sexually. Mom drinks to pretend not to hear my screams of pain while dad beats me because of a bad day at work. Finally after 15 years of this I've had enough.

I run to the bathroom and shut the door to block out the world outside. All I can think about is how wrong the world is. What did I do to deserve this? I pull out a box from under the sink and open it. The box reveals my many razors that I have collected over the years. Grabbing my newest one I start to lift up my skirt and rolled up my selves. Taking the blade I slide it against the skin of my wrist causing blood to start to form. I start creating notches in my skin. I then switch from my wrist to my hip doing the same routine. I start feeling a little bit dizzy from blood loss.

I open the cabinet above the sink and pull out a random pain reliever medicine and start to pour a handful of pills into my hand. After swallowing the pills I slide my back against the wall and lay down on the floor. After a while in this position I start to lose consciousness. I smile with the thought of no more pain. I heard the front door open. My parents were home, but it was too late. My mom walks through the bathroom door and gasp. She started calling my name as if to wake me up. That's when everything went black.


	2. Am I Insane?

I wake up in the hospital a little disappointed. Taking in my surroundings I see mom passed out in a chair next to my hospital bed obliviously intoxicated out her mind like usual. I don't see my dad anywhere which was a blessing knowing the kind of beating I would receive from him.

After a while of just sitting there a doctor walks in. I'm a little frightened by him. He has white hair with scars covering his face, he's wearing a pair of big square glasses, and for reasons I don't understand he even has stitches all over his white doctor's coat. He looks up from his clipboard and grins at me.

"Maka it's good to see your awake. How are you feeling?" He asked staring at me. This makes me shiver.

"Fine." I say playing with the bandages that now cover my wrist.

"That's good. I'm Doctor Stein by the way." He reaches his hand out towards me causing me to flinch before taking it and quickly shaking it. Dr. Stein writes something on his clipboard before grabbing a chair and pulling it next to the bed. He quickly sits down.

"That was quite an overdose you had." He says looking at me as if expecting me to have something to say. All I did was nod.

"Why did you do it Maka? You have your whole life ahead of you." Dr. Stein says stating a fact I already knew.

"That's the problem. Why live when you have nothing to live for. I'll never be good enough." I yelled the last part at him. He doesn't flinch. He only nods and writes down my statement.

"Oh so would you say your depressed." Dr. Stein asked. I didn't answer only looked away. Apparently he got an answer out of that because from the corner of my eye I could see him writing something down.

"I need to talk to your parents real fast about my plans for you." He stated earning a questioning look from me.

"Plans for me?" I asked.

"Well I assume that your home environment isn't the best for you." He said motioning his head toward my passed out, drunk mom. I nod in understanding. Right then my dad comes through the door glaring at me for a split second before turning towards the doctor smiling.

"Thank you doctor for saving my daughter. When exactly can she come home with us?" My father says questioning the Doctor.

"Well sir I have to talk to you and your wife outside about this." Dr. Stein says heading towards the door motioning my dad to follow. My father wakes up his wife up on the way out telling her what the Doctor had said before they walked out the door.

It felt like forever till Dr. Stein had returned without my parents. I had had shot a questioning look which he had picked up on.

"They went to go pack some of your stuff." This had caused me to panic. I didn't wanna go anywhere.

"Where am I going?" I asked a little afraid of the answer he might give me.

"DWMA mental hospital in the next town over." He said. This had caught me off guard.

"Mental hospital?" I say quietly. Dr. Stein had heard my whisper and nodded slowly.

"Am I insane?" I ask a little frightened. All he does is chuckle. That relaxes me a little bit to where I am more calm.

"Well sanity is not what we are questioning. It's your lack of self endurance." I nod at understanding at what he's saying.

"So I won't go home?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No you'll have to stay at the hospital for a year so we can help you." I am happy at this news but hide it.

"When do I leave?" I ask he just looks at me and smiles.

"Well since I'm a doctor there I will drive you up there once your parents return with your stuff." He says giving me one last glance before exiting the room. I just lay back on the bed with a big sigh.

'I wonder what I will be like there.' I thought to myself before surrendering to sleep.


	3. New Home, Old Friends?

The ride to DWMA Mental Hospital wasn't that long of a trip for how far out of town it was. The building was pretty large and in good shape. From the looks of the place it seemed very quiet and relaxing.

At the moment a chair had been thrown through a window on the top floor hitting a ground and breaking. I look at the window that was completely shattered. After the window broke Dr. Stein face palmed and turned to me.

"I'm sorry that was Blackstar." He stated shaking his head at the sight of the window. This caught me off guard. How can this be normal? I recognize that name. It couldn't be him, could it?

"Is it always like this around here?" I ask absolutely fascinated with this place.

"Every second of everyday." He said rubbing his temple. All I did was laugh. Dr. Stein looked at me surprised at my reaction then smiled. I headed towards the door of the building with Dr. Stein.

We walk in and head towards the front desk to find out my sleeping arrangement and my schedule. Dr. Stein had told me to wait by the door while he figure something out. I take a look around to see no one insight but Dr. Stein who is now arguing with the nurse at the front desk. He comes back shaking his head.

"Well since you're gonna need to share a room, but there's a problem. All the girls are already sharing rooms with someone so we are placing you with Kid since he is less, how do I say this? Perverted." He said making me gulp.

"A boy?" I say. He looks at me a little bit worried.

"Is that a problem? He asked. I shake my head no. He nods and we continue down the hallway.

I notice that all the doors we passed were decorated with names on them. Dr. stein notices my looks.

"DWMA is a place that doesn't like to restrict our patients, so we let them decorate their doors to express themselves." He explained. We stop in front of a door with a beautiful symmetrical red rose paint on it with written in black at the bottom the name Kid. Stein opens the door and I walk in.

The room consist of two beds on opposite sides of the room, there are two desk with the same amount of candles on each, and two dressers making the room absolutely symmetrical. I turn to Stein.

"He sure likes symmetry doesn't he." I ask. He doesn't answer my question.

"Ask him when he comes back from his therapy session." He says.

"Also you have today off, but tomorrow I will come with your schedule. You have today to unpack. If you have any questions ask Kid he should be here any minute. He says before turning and leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

I start unpacking the bag my parents packed for me. As I open the bag I notice a note on top of my clothes. I take the note and put it on the desk in front of my new bed. I then put away my clothes in the dresser. As I put my bag under my bed I hear the door opening with multipliable voices coming in all laughing and joking. Their voices stop dead when they see me. There were 3 boy and 3 girls. All eyes on me. No one could actually see my face due to my hair always covering my eyes.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" A handsome boy with black hair with three white stripes on one side asked me kind of suspicious. He walks closer making me back up into the wall.

"Well?" A boy with bright blue hair and a star tattooed on his shoulder asked this time, him I recognize. Blackstar doesn't seem to of changed. My voice was lost in my throat. I never had to actually talk to anyone before since I was home schooled and never really left the house. They all just kept staring at me with curiosity.

"St-Stein to-told me-e t-to." I stuttered out falling on the ground shaking.

"Woah easy there. Are you okay?" The boy with black hair who I am guessing is Kid asked putting his hand on my shoulder to steady me. I nod my head and stood up putting my hand out calming down a little bit.

"My na-name is M-Maka." Kid looked at my hand and slowly shook it making sure not to scare me again. He kindly smiled at me. I still tense up at his touch.

"I'm Kid its nice to meet you Maka." He says letting go of my hand. I calm down a little, but never let my guard down. Everyone had either a look of shock on their face or a smile. It seemed friendly here.

"So what's wrong with you?" A cheerful short haired blond girls aid giggling in between her words. I looked at the ground to ashamed to look at them.

"Patti you known better than to ask that. She doesn't have to tell unless she wants to." Said a girl who resembled Patti in a way though she was much taller with a little bit darker shade of blond then the other one.

"I'm schizophrenic. I see funny shapes and people." Patti says before laughing at the end. I smile at her. I slowly start to stand up. Kid grabs my arm gently pulling up off the ground. When I'm on my feet I walk over to her. I put out my hand for her to shake. Patti instead of shaking it, she grabs my arm and forces me into a light gentle hug. I stay frozen. Honestly I couldn't even remember the last time I had a hug. My arms slowly and shakingly go around her mid-torso. I lean over and whisper in her ear.

"I'm a cutter." I told her quietly. She quickly lets go of me, and looks me in the eyes. Patti gives me a soft smile.

"There someone else I know here who is just like you." I take a look around the room to see everyone's eyes on us. I let go of patti and back away till I'm sitting on my bed. The next person to speak was Blackstar.

"BOW DOWN PEASANT TO YOUR GREAT ALMIGHTY GOD." Blackstar yells while standing on a chair. Out of reflex I grab the nearest book and slam it into his skull. He falls off the chair and lands on his back. Everyone was laughing except him of course and a taller girl with long black hair who was helping him up. When BlackStar was up on his feet he rushed over to me making me flinch. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and brings my face a little closer to his. BlackStar examines my face through the hair covering it. He lets go of me making me fall to the floor before laughing.

"Somethings never change, huh Maka?" BlackStar asked me. It surprised me that he still remembered after so many years. I look up and give him a small shy smile.

"You can say that again." I mutter to myself. Everyone was giving us weird looks. Blackstar didn't seem to mind as he started laugh and yell something about surpassing god, but I just looked away from their gaze. As if God had felt my uncomfort there was a sudden knock at the door.

Me: Sorry for the cliffhanger I just kinda wanted to upload another chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like my story. Maka finish it off.

Maka: Devil does not own Soul Eater or any of the characters, although she wish she did.

Me: Good job. Now heres a cookie.

Maka: Yay! *Nibbles on cookie*


	4. I'd Rather Drown

A woman with blond hair and a black eye patch who I've never seen before had entered through the door and directed her attention towards me. She gave me a kind smile.

"So you must be Maka. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm ." She offers me her hand to shake. I just stared at until she awkwardly put it back down to her side.

"It's okay. Things will get easier to get use to around here I promise. Anyways I mainly work as a therapist here, but I also work with child care and I would love to have a small chat with you" Ms. Marie looks around the room. "Alone." Everyone starts to exit the room except for one. Kid.

" I mean no disrespect, but now is room time and this is kind of my room." Kid exclaims gesturing around the room. There was a few seconds of silence before Ms. Marie spoke again.

"You are correct I guess. My room is currently being used for a different therapy session so we are gonna have to talk in here. Please just read a book or something and try to ignore us. Are you okay if we talk with him in here?" Ms. Marie asked me. I don't want to be rude and kick him out of his own room, so I just shrugged. How bad can the conversation be?

Kid nods and grabs a book from under his bed, and moves towards the desk. He sits down to start reading his book. Once Ms. Marie was sure he was into his book she looked back at me and gave me a warm and kind smile. We sit on my bed and she begins to talk.

"I wanted to talk to you about the bruises we found on you. They cover a large portion of your body and it has us concerned. How did you get them?" I look towards the ground. Never has anyone ever asked about the bruises. No one was suppose to. You ignore them and assumed they don't want to be talked about. Why was this any different?

"I did them to myself" I lie through my teeth. I know if I tell the truth it wouldn't matter. Who was going to stop him? The police? They could arrest him but he would be out before the next day. He has high connection in Death City. seems disappointed in my answer.

"I don't think so" She didn't believe the lie. "You couldn't of possible of done all those bruises on your back." She says calmly as if trying to keep a animal from attacking. I stay calm and try to find a way out.

"It shouldn't be that hard to believe. I mean I'm in here of all places. Self harem is kinda my thing. Unless you haven't read my file yet?" I question her. Maybe if I press her buttons enough she'll leave it be. She'll just think I'm a brat not worth her time, and give up like everyone else.

"Oh I read your file. Its interesting actually. I learned quite a lot about you and your family from Dr. Stein. He has a few suspicions that he would like me to confirm." She says quietly to me. She tries to read me for any clues. I stay still and glare at the floor.

"What would these suspicions be?" I question never taking my eyes off the ground. Ms. Marie sits in silence for a while probably debating whether or not to tell me.

"Abuse." One word and my whole body almost shuts down. My mind is all over the place. One word very few meanings. It shakes me to the core and I don't even know if I'm breathing anymore. I almost think I'm shaking, but I knew better. I was perfectly still.

"You know what? I'm kind of tired from the drive here. I think I'm gonna take a nap. Unless you have a problem with it." I can feel my heartbeat against my chest. Every ounce of blood was cold, and i was desperate to heat it back up. Ms. Marie pushes her lips into a hard line before standing up.

"Of course not. We'll talk again later. If you wanna talk before then, then ask Kid to show you to my office." I nod and she disappeared out into the hall shutting the door behind her. Ms. Maries words still ring through my head and body. I now am itching for a razor more than ever. I decide sleeping it off would be the best since I doubt that I'll find a razor anywhere near this place.

The thought of sleep was so much easier than actually doing it. I envy people who can fall asleep without even trying. I roll over onto my side and face the wall, and wrap a blanket tightly around me. It was nice and quiet in the room. I almost forgot that kid was in the room, until i heard a quiet humming sound come from where he was sitting. I didn't move, I just listened. I knew the song, it's on my Ipod and I listen to it often. It was I'd Rather Drown by Set It Off. It was a good song with tons of emotion behind it.

As kid hummed to tune I could hear the lyrics in my head.

 **Thanks for treating me like every boy you meet**

 **So please come in and take a seat**

 **Here's the part when I learn, and you will teach**

 **On how to treat people like a piece of meat**

 **I want a genuine, not a replica**

 **Lethal medicine, a pin to the cornea**

 **A sight for sore eyes**

 **While other guys consume the lie, I'll run and hide**

It was nice. I could feel myself getting lost, and slowly start dozing.

 **No doors exist on my fortress**

 **The only entrance is the one I bear**

 **You're nothing more than a temptress**

 **I fell victim to a heartless snare**

 **Burn the bitch down**

 **I never will cross that bridge again**

 **I cannot trust you easily**

 **Or think that I'm the only one**

 **I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why**

 **So baby burn the bitch down**

 **I never will cross that bridge again**

 **I'd rather drown**

I fell victim to Kids soft humming, and found myself almost in a trance.

 **I'm the master of construction**

 **Because I'm building walls like it's my occupation**

 **If you portray a liar, I'll shut you out without hesitation**

 **It's an art form of consummate skill**

 **Of how she plays them like the pawn**

 **Making boys drool at her will**

 **Like Pavlov to the dogs**

 **No doors exist on my fortress**

 **The only entrance is the one I bear**

 **You're nothing more than a temptress**

 **I fell victim to a heartless snare**

 **Burn the bitch down**

 **I never will cross that bridge again**

 **I cannot trust you easily**

 **Or think that I'm the only one**

 **I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why**

 **So baby burn the bitch down**

 **I never will cross that bridge again**

 **I'd rather, I'd rather, I'd rather**

 **Drown me, slit my throat so lightly**

 **Pick me up and drop me right into my grave**

 **And now I wonder, sit alone and ponder**

 **Should I even bother, when I see your face?**

 **The itch I couldn't scratch**

 **But I'd come crawling back but now**

 **I'd much rather, rather, rather, rather, rather**

 **I'd rather burn the bitch down**

 **I never will cross that bridge again**

 **I cannot trust you easily**

 **Or think that I'm the only one**

 **I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why**

 **So baby burn the bitch down, I never will cross that bridge again**

 **Go ahead and burn the bridge right down, it's what you wanted**

 **Burn the bridge right down**

 **I'm not the only one, the only one**

 **So baby burn the bitch down, I never will cross that bridge again**

 **I'd rather drown**

As the humming ended darkness had taken fully over me, and I fell into a horrid pit of dreams.

Maka: She doesn't own Soul Eater, The characters, or the song.

Me: I truly wish tho. Thanks for reading. I would really appreciate a review or even private message me.


	5. Day Horrors

_**Chapter Five: Day Terrors? Maka's POV**_

 _ **I'm gasping for air and tears running down my face. He's here. I can feel his hands still around my throat. See his cold empty eyes as he choked the life out of me. His voice I can hear so clearly. Shouting and yelling at me. It all burns my body. I'm in pain. I'm drowning in my own mind.**_

' _ **Kill me now' I thought to myself over and over. My lungs start to burn.**_

' _ **Finally I'm gonna die.' My body relaxes. I can accept this. I wanted it over for a while now. I welcome Death with open arms.**_

'It was just a dream' I sigh and open my eyes expecting to see the ceiling above me but instead see a pair of concerned gold eyes staring at me so closely. I feel my face start burning. I quickly try to sit up, but I did so too fast. I had accidentally slammed my forehead into his. He gasped from pain and fall onto the floor. All I can do is stare at him horrified. He's going to hate me now. Of course I screwed everything up within my first few hours here.

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear the most angelic sound I've ever heard. Looking towards the source all I can do is stare. Kid laid on the floor, one hand on his forehead where I had hit him, and another one on his stomach as he laughed. He sat there laughing a bit longer. I am beyond confused now.

'How can he laugh at me? He must be insane. Oh….Wait. I guess that's obvious.' He looks at me again before getting up slowly and coming closer to my bed. So scared his amusement would be gone and only anger was left I hid under the blanket hoping he won't hurt me too much. I prepare myself for the hits that never come. After a few minutes of me in that position I feel a poke to my side through the blanket. Slowly I peel the blanket off of me and peek over at Kid. He has a big grin on his face.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm kind of glad I did. Your very interesting." He says looking at me with his warm honey eyes. He chuckles while I stare at him in complete disbelief.

"You had me a bit worried though. You were crying in your sleep. Are you ok?" He asked me.

'Crying? What does he mean?' I reach up and touch my face. I feel the wetness of tear streams on cheek.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." I say looking away. "It won't happen again" I expected him to leave me alone and go back to reading or whatever he does.

"You didn't bother me. I mean we all have our problem so why should you be any different? We are in a mental hospital after all, I would be more worried if you seemed normal." He says almost as if he's not interested.

Then there was a fire in his eyes, one that not been there before. Within a flash he has both of my pigtails in his hands moving them, and then he reaches up and grab my face gently and moves it from side to side.

"How did you do it?!" He asked like he's in a daze. This question confuses me and his hands make me feel feel a bit uncomfortable, yet at the same time at complete peace. My face heats up.

"Do-o wh-what?" I ask. Kid looks me in the eye before answering.

"Your symmetry! Absolutely dazzling." He commented making my face heat up more. I was about to pull his hands off of me until I saw the sparkle in his eyes.

'I guess a little longer won't kill me.'

So I let him play with my pigtail a bit longer. It had been about 10 minutes until a nurse had knocked on the door and told us to head on down to the cafeteria since lunch will be starting in a few minutes.

"Well come on." Kid said in the doorway motioning for me to follow. Quickly I get off the bed and follow him out the door.

'How bad can lunch be?'


	6. You Don't Know Me

_**No Ones POV**_

As Kid was leading Maka down to the cafeteria she couldn't help but wonder why everyone else could be in a place like this. Everyone seemed so normal. The only two people she could see had a problem was Kid and Blackstar, although Blackstar was never really right in the head. Maka played back some of their fond memories in her head as Kid continued to lead her towards the dining hall. She almost had not noticed when they reached the large cafeteria. The stench of mash potatoes and gravy was enough to make her empty belly let out a little groan. Maka's face flushed and Kid chuckled.

"A little hungry I can see." He said smirking but not quite looking at Maka.

"I guess I am…" She followed his gaze and see the people from earlier. The two to stick out the most were Patti and Blackstar as they seemed to be making animals out of the food. Patti's clearly was a giraffe, but Maka could not figure out what Blackstar was intending to make. It looked more like a blob to her. Nonetheless their antics still made her smile. A small smile that could easily be missed. Maka barely even acknowledged it.

This did not go unnoticed by the raven haired boy who had accompanied her. He was almost going to burst from rage and irritation at Blackstar who had made the most ugly and unsymmetric blob. His thoughts were taken away by the angel who stood next to him. Her smile distracted him enough to not pay anymore attention to the disgrace ahead of them. Maka looked at him and motioned forward. He realized his mistake of stopping and bowed his head bit in apology before walking towards the lunch line.

Maka saw the choices of food and decided to just grab a simple turkey sandwich and put it on her plate. She didn't really feel hungry but maka knew that if she didn't get food the nurses would throw a fit. Kid noticed how little she was getting and found it unacceptable. She was so thin and tiny, he almost thought she was here as an anorexic. He knew there was more to it then that. He leaned over and picked up a second sandwich and set it onto her plate. She looked up and him with a confused look. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Another sandwich on your plate makes it more symmetrical than just one." Truth was while it did please him that her plate was now even more symmetrical, but it made him even happier when she nodded her head in understandment. He quickly grabbed other foods carefully making sure they are symmetrically placed. Then started towards one of the tables where all his friends were at. Maka followed behind him awkwardly not knowing if it would be okay to sit with them. They all seemed deep into conversation within the group and really didn't want to be out of place.

"Oi Maka stop being shy and get over here, what happened to that spunky little girl I use to know? Your God demands you to sit with us." Blackstar shouted making maka and the rest of the gang cringe slightly. Everyone glanced towards Maka waiting for her to take a seat with them. Maka decided to sit on the right of Kid so she wouldn't actually have to talk to them. She didn't think they were bad or anything. She really appreciated them, but she truly believe she was not worth their time or trouble. Maka was just Maka and she doesn't think that'll ever change.

Once she was fully sat down everyone continue talking to each other. Maka jus silent sat there and played with her sandwich not really deciding if was actually going to eat it. Just as she thought she was safe from being included Blackstar just had to open his big mouth.

"Maka does your dad still working as the school's vice principal? Blackstar asked with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. Maka really did not want to hear about her papa. She wanted to push him completely out of her mind. She decided to place a forced smile on her face and shake her no. Truth is her father had gotten fired for drinking on the job almost right after Blackstar's family moved downtown and he started attending a new school.

"Oh I thought he would work there forever, maybe that was a threat to us kids. No offense but your dad was never the nicest guy. He had a lot of anger problems. Oh that's where you get it. That makes so much more sense." Blackstar rambled as a taller girl with really long black hair started cleaning up his mess. Everyone else just sat there a bit awkwardly between Maka and Blackstar.

Maka almost couldn't take it.

'How dare he compare me to him' She thought violently to herself. 'He doesn't know my father and he sure as hell does not know me. Times have changed.' She thought bitterly as she got up and head back towards her room. What would it matter? She's invisible and that's how she prefers it.

 _ **Sorry for such a short chapter. It has been such a long time since I updated this story so I rushed this one. I'm sorry if it's not very good. I would appreciate reviews so I know what I need to add or change. I would also love to know your opinion of the story. Have a great day.**_


End file.
